Quest for the Bluebird
by Noctus Fury
Summary: The player character composes a poem/song after completing the Quest for the Bluebird with the help of his/her friends. Based on Endless Ocean 2: Blue World.


I look at the pier and what do I see?  
But a little bluebird staring at me.  
"Follow me, follow me," it whispered,  
And off it went, that little bluebird.

To Gatama Atoll the bluebird flew,  
Oceana said that I should pursue.  
Found the bird as I made for dry land  
On the Atoll's southeastern island.

"Those who seek me . . . In Triton Cove . . ."  
It said before leaving the palm tree grove.  
I then see something on the sandy ground;  
Look at the dry gloves that I have found!

Not long after, a woman came to visit,  
Telling us of her whole life spent tracking it.  
To find the bluebird she became our client;  
On our skills and services she was reliant.

So Ciceros Strait was where I drove,  
To find the bluebird in Triton Cove.  
When I reached land I stood to walk  
I see the bluebird perching on a rock.

"When the ice dances . . . In the frozen south . . ."  
It says to me, then it flies out the Cove's mouth.  
I see something at my feet and I cannot help but grin;  
I have found a pair of abandoned Aqua Fins.

So I went to Antarctica in a snowstorm;  
How I wish I was back home where it's warm!  
Found it at the D-1E iceberg on the Wendell Sea;  
And once again the voice proceeds to speak to me.

"When curtains cover the sky . . . In the frozen north . . ."  
It said, then flew out of Antarctica thenceforth.  
I then look down on the ground, and what do I see?  
But a brand-new Seeker BCD just for me!

So I leave the Wendell Sea for Canada,  
Wearing my old lucky Navy bandana.  
Following the bird's words, I wait until midnight,  
Under the display of the Northern Lights.

I go to the iceberg where the polar bear lives;  
I find the bluebird and another song it gives:  
"When blessings rain from above...In the green of the tropics…"  
Then it flew off in a wondrous display of avionics.

Oh why, oh why, does it never stay?  
Oh why, oh why, must it always fly away?  
I then look down and I'm full of grins:  
I have found a pair of Precision Fins!

So I fly to the Cortica River and wait for rain,  
And then I dove into the "River of Pain".  
To protect against caimans, I have my pulsar at hand,  
As I swim north to those two sandbank islands.

I swam to the sandbanks at B-3N,  
And what do I see with my eyes just then?  
But the bluebird perched atop a fallen tree  
Looking at me and then it sang to me:

"On the night of a full moon . . . on a red sandbank . . ."  
It flew away from me once more, and my heart sank.  
I then look down and I find some natural swim wear,  
And look, and still has the price tag still on there!

'Red sandbank' . . . Why does that ring a bell to me?  
The only place with anything red is the Red Sea!  
So then I travel to Egypt, to the Zahhab Region  
Where birds and whales flock by the legions.

So I swim ashore at C-2 on the night of a full moon,  
Where the sands glow red on the sandy dunes.  
It was there on that beach that I found the little bluebird;  
And the song he sang was the sweetest sound I've ever heard.

And the words that the bird spoke was what I heard him say:  
"Follow me . . . to the happy place . . ." and then he flew away.  
I then look down on the ground and I see a Sprayed Tank;  
I cannot help but think that I have the bluebird to thank.

I puzzle over in my mind what the bluebird said;  
But my thoughts would only get muddled in my head.  
So my team and I will head back for home;  
It shall be good to see once more the Pacific foam.

Believe my surprise when who should appear?  
But the little blue bird perching on the pier.  
Seeing the bluebird brings a smile to my face;  
It's fitting that Nineball Island is "the happy place."

How fitting to return to where the quest began—  
And what a quest we've had in a summer's span!  
When Oceana and I noticed that it wouldn't leave,  
We decided to call Tisera and she came on that eve.

As the bluebird flies away, the sky is stained cerise;  
Tisera now knows happiness and finally has peace.  
She then rewards me with a Ninja Diving Suit,  
As a thank you for helping her fulfill her pursuit.

And so we have fulfilled the Quest for the Bluebird,  
To describe this moment would be beyond words.  
Who knew that accepting this client's request  
Would catapult me into an epic, yet unusual Quest?

Here we have come to the journey's end,  
Thank you for reading this poem, my friends.  
As the setting sun ignites the evening sky,  
I say farewell, my friends, but not goodbye.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys, Noctus here. Sorry I haven't been posting a lot lately. I won't be on here quite as often because I'm going to be focusing on writing original works. I'm planning on becoming a published writer and make a job out of it. This doesn't mean that I won't be posting anything on here at all, it just means that I won't be posting often. Maybe once every two months or something - if not longer. Also, because I'll be focusing on writing original poetry and stories, it means that I won't be working on my Endless Ocean short-story I was planning on writing, because I won't have the time. And for that, I apologize.**

 **You will be seeing me on Wattpad a lot - both on my fanfiction and personal accounts. My Wattpad account is Noctus Fury. So if you feel like checking me out, you can hang out there. Again, I won't be posting as much stuff on there. But I am a little more active on there than here at the moment.**

 **Anyway, to this poem. This poem is inspired from the Quest of the Bluebird that the player character has to complete in the story-line. I hope I did this justice. If it sounds a little sing-song-y, it's because it kinda is. This is both a poem and a song that I composed on behalf of the Player Character.**

 **I love you guys and thank you for your patience. Stay Sunny! And Long Live the Night!**

 **\- Noctus Fury**


End file.
